Safiya Nygaard
Safiya Nygaard, nicknamed The Investigative Reporter, is invited by Joey Graceffa to save the Town of Everlock, which is trapped in the 1970s, a time period that she loves. She is chosen by Teala Dunn to be her partner against JC Caylen and Matthew Patrick after she is voted into the Circus Tent Challenge. Safiya successfully saves Teala and retrieves the Jack in the Box. While Rosanna technically found the first Lazarus Coin, the show says she does, so, Safiya finds the first Lazarus Coin. She later votes for Colleen Ballinger to enter the Maiden of Madness because she has to pick someone, covering her ears to try and block out Colleen’s screams, taking one last sad look before she leaves. She and Joey then use the Harp of Lazarus to resurrect Matt from the dead. She is then one of the only two to escape the Funhouse, the other being Rosanna Pansino. They are forced to pick two among their captured friends, Safiya voting for Nikita Dragun and Ro voting for Manny MUA. Willie then enters their safe lounge, approaches Safiya and stabs her with a fishhook, killing her, meaning she dies unaware of why she died, as it is revealed post her death that whoever voted for the winner of the challenge, Nikita, would be killed. Role Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Safiya is invites by Joey to save the Town of Everlock, a town stuck in the 1970’s, a time period which she loves. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Safiya, along with Matthew Patrick, Rosanna Pansino, Roi Fabito and Manny Mua explored the Big Top Tent, where they searched for the spring that was needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box artifact. After the challenge is over, Safiya decided to vote Roi into the death challenge, because she didn't think Roi was solving much. After everyone votes, JC and Teala's names are drawn. Safiya is chosen by Teala Dunn to compete for her in the challenge. In the first of the four challenges, Safiya fell behind because she wasn't able to guess which cup had the ball in it. However, she was able to eat all of the hot dogs with relative ease, while Matt was struggling. Safiya completes all 4 challenges and retrieves the head of the Jack in the Box, cleansing the first artifact and saving Tealas life. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Safiya is chosen by Teala to join her team in searching for the fingers needed to gain the gems for the Statue of Era. They lose, and Safiya becomes dissapointed due to her and Matt both finding most of the fingers without much help from Teala or Ro. While she didn’t get immunity for the episode, she isn’t chosen for the challenge. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Safiya and Rosanna PansinoRosanna are captured by the Strong Man but are rescued by Joey and Manny. Safiya also recovers the first Lazarus coin. Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Safiya, Rosanna, and Joey were the group that went to retrieve the blood doll at the Dollmaker's Warehouse. Later that episode Safiya voted with Manny, Rosanna, Nikita, and Joey to vote Colleen into the maiden of madness. Finally, at the end of the episode her and Joey found out that sense they recovered the Lazarus coins, they were the ones who got to revive a dead guest. Episode 7 - Funhouse Joey and Safiya revive Matt, and Matt expresses that Safiya and Rosanna are his favorite people in the group. These two decide who goes into the challenge, with Safiya voting for Nikita and Rosanna voting for Manny. In the end, Nikita wins, but in a surprise twist, Safiya is killed for voting Nikita in. Thumbnails 3x2.jpg|Safiya Nygaard alongside High Tower and JC Caylen for the Episode 2 Thumbnail The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Maxresdefault-1531978309.jpg|Safiya Nygaard alongside The Twin Dolls (Characters) and Colleen Ballinger for the Thumbnail for Episode 6 Twin Dolls (Episode) Gallery The Investigative Reporter.JPG Investigative Reporter.jpg Safiyaenters.jpg possessedsafiya.jpg safiyaintro.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-21-03-21-46-1.png Quotes * "If I had to describe the lounge, it would be...Brady Bunch sex dungeon..." * "I feel a jolt of electricity go through my arm." *"What's going on? Where's Manny and Nikita?" *"I guess we just wait." Trivia * Safiya's death is considered the most unfair death by the fans of Escape the Night. * Its revealed in episode 11 Behind the Town During the filming of the Clowns initial slaughter Safiya chose to Run For the Hills a.k.a she hid herself inside the Camera Crew who were filming the scene. - Smart. * Apart from Joey, Safiya was the only person to not be voted in to a challenge in season 3. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sixth Victims Category:Characters killed who weren't voted for Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers